A conventional seat in a vehicle having a seatback includes a headrest disposed at the top of the seatback thereof. The headrest is adjustable to account for different heights of people. In addition, the headrest may be shaped to maintain a person's head while driving in the vehicle. However, a child cannot take advantage of the benefits of the included headrest because the child's head does not reach the headrest.
It is very common for children to fall asleep during drives in a vehicle. Because children's heads rest against the seatbacks, it is common for the child's head to fall to the side, placing the child in an awkward sleep position resulting in soreness to the neck and back of the child.
There is a need in the art for a vehicle headrest for maintaining a child's head.